Sweet Surrender
by SimpleLing
Summary: Love at first sight? Maybe. For these two early lovebirds, love is something they can't quite understand. SxS, ExT ON HIATUS
1. Introductions

Author's Note Heya!!! This is my first fanfiction, I hope all of you will enjoy it. I write to improve myself so any criticism/comments/praises are allowed.

Disclaimer CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura, not me (I'll just keep wishing! x3).

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Introductions**

"-sigh-Goodbye sweet sunshine and good morning to you Syaoran! I can't believe summer just blew away in 3 months!" Eriol said as Syaoran entered the classroom.

Eriol Hiiragizawa and Syaoran Li both are in there final year of high school at Tomoeda Academy. They are at the top of their classes and noted to be the most popular guys around school. Eriol, is described to be a suave and a very intelligent gentleman. With his blue eyes and navy flowing hair, he makes any girl swoon after him. Syaoran, on the other hand, is describe to be a reckless (at some times), but yet a kind person, who excels as an all-round boy in academics and in sports. Having a well built muscular body, mysterious amber eyes, and messy chestnut hair, every girl in Tomoeda drools at the sight of him.

"Man I just wasted my whole summer in China training with the elders. At least you had fun" Syaoran commented as he sat down at a desk.

"Well, you are right. I met a girl this summer, she's really something, but I don't know if she's taken…"

"Do you even know her name?"

"Err…Not…really…"

"What the hell! You like her and yet you don't know her name?! Jeez, maybe we should have classes that should teach you how to pick up chicks."

"Easy for you to say, I'm less outgoing…"

"BRRRRRINGGG!!!"

_Syaoran's POV_

As class started I got out my books and started to take out my books as more people came into the classroom. Soon after Eriol, who was sitting to my left, gave me a light punch and started making weird faces while pointing to the door. I turned to face the door and I saw a pair of girls walking in. One of them was about 5'6" and the other 5'4". The shorter one had long flowing dark purple hair with matching periwinkle eyes. She seemed pretty decent. The taller one, on the other hand, had shoulder length auburn hair and a nice slim profile. But what interested me the most was her mysterious pools of emerald eyes. I couldn't help staring into her eyes; it was just so…breathtaking... Yeah, I know that was kind of cheesy, but hey, seriously, that's what I was thinking. But the Eriol's whispering broke my trance.

"Hey Syaoran! You know that plum haired girl; she's the one I was talking about!"

"Do you know the other girl next to her as well?" I whispered back.

"Nope. Why are you asking?"

"Just curious…Have they always been at our school?"

"Maybe…We probably haven't noticed them 'till now I guess."

"Good morning class!" said the teacher as she arrived. "My name is Mrs. Okuda and I shall be your English teacher from now on. I expect you all to do your very best in this class and I want you to work hard. So to start off today's class, I want you all to write me a rough paragraph describing yourself. You all have 15 minutes."

Well this seemed pretty easy, so I just got my pen and paper and started to write:

_My name is Syaoran Li. My birthday is July 13th and I'm 17 years old. I love to play soccer, tennis, and many other sports. My favourite colour is green. I adore eating chocolate chip cookies and homemade goods. The subjects I enjoy the most at school are: math and science…_

I just kept writing and writing until Mrs. Okuda finally told us to stop writing. Then she announced that some of us were to come to the front of the class to read out-loud what we wrote. Coincidently, auburn haired girl was chosen to read hers out-loud first.

"Um…Hi everyone. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. My birthday is April 1st and I am 16 years old. I'm quite young to be in this class, only because I was able to skip a year in school. I love eating ice cream and onigiri. I like to cook, and play volleyball, tennis, and I also do gymnastics. My favourite colour is pink. In my family I have one brother, who is a big fat meany, and a father, whom I love very much. My best friend, Tomoyo, who is in this room, is also like a sister to me. And that's all I wrote."

"Well done Kinomoto-san. Who would like to go next? Konohamaru?"

While the next person was presenting, I couldn't stop thinking about Sakura. I mean, sure, yeah, she was gorgeous, but I barely even knew her…Sometimes I hate being a teenager. Damned hormones always confuse and mess you up.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

How'd you like that?!…not much action yet, so hang on! 


	2. The Match

Author's Note: Hiiiiiiiii! I'm back! Thx for all the reviews :D! I'm so happy, I'm gonna try and make this a loooooong one! Here we go!

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura (I'm still waiting on my wishing star!)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Match**

_Syaoran's POV_

"BRRIIIINGGGG!!!"

Well, there goes the bell again. I better check what I have next period. Hmmm…P.E. class! Maybe if I exercise a little I can get Sakura out of my mind.

_Sakura's POV_

I was wondering what class I had next, but I had already misplaced my schedule. I'm such a klutz! So I had to ask Tomoyo.

"Hey Tomoyo!" I said

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to know, what do we have next period? I lost my schedule…"

"-sigh- Sakura what would you do without me?"

"Nothing."

Tomoyo chuckled and replied "alright, we have P.E., one of your favourite classes. You better stick with me until you find that schedule of yours."

"Yes m'am!" I said with a smile on my face.

I loved Tomoyo as a sister. She was my best friend and confidence; although…she can get a wee bit annoying sometimes. She's always carrying around her camera trying to film my every move. She also loves designing costumes for me. Whether it's for a date or party or just a night out in town, I'm always wearing her creations.

---------- P.E. Class

_Syaoran's POV_

As I went out in the field with my gym uniform, which consisted of white shorts and a white t-shirt which had one sripe of green through it, I saw Sakura. She was with her friend Tomoyo, and I just couldn't believe she was in the same class as me again. -sigh- Great, so much for trying to forget about her…My thought were interrupted when the teacher came out…

"Alright girls and guys, it's your first gym class and I, Mr. Kuchi, will be marking your skills and effort in this class. Since it's the first class, let's have some fun by playing a co-ed singles tournament in tennis! First one to win the rally moves on the next round."

"Yeah! Syaoran, you'll beat everyone for sure!" Eriol screamed at me.

"Yep, that's right!" I replied while grabbing a tennis racket from a bin.

"Ok, first up Tomoyo versus Yuuhi." said Mr. Kuchi.

"Awww…too bad that wasn't me. Hey Syaoran, isn't Yuuhi on the tennis team? He's the big jerk right? The one who's always cocky?"

"Yeah, and not to mention one of my rivals in this game…"

_Sakura's POV_

"Go Tomoyo! Go!" I screamed. I knew Yuuhi was on the tennis team and that Tomoyo never really played tennis except with me, but hey, she was always a miracle worker.

"You can do it Tomoyo!" I screamed once more, but then Yuuhi hit topspin to the left corner and she wasn't fast enough to reach it.

"Phew! Man, that Yuuhi is good." aaid Tomoyo as she sat right next to me on the ground.

"Well he IS on the tennis team. Not to mention a jerk as well."

"Ha ha, true. Very true."

---------- 35 minutes later… (still _Sakura's POV_)

"Ok, now we are commencing semi-finals! First match: Syaoran versus Yuuhi!"

"Hey, look Sakura, aren't both of them on the tennis team?" said Tomoyo

"I'm not so sure about that guy Syaoran…"

"Well let's see how they do. Whoever wins is going to the finals, and hopefully you'll win your semi-final match as well." Tomoyo said.

The two players assumed their positions, and Mr. Kuchi hit a ball towards Syaoran to start the rally. They were pretty good hitters, they just kept on hitting to each other harder and harder until Syaoran ran up for a volley.

"Say, isn't that dangerous Sakura?"

"It depends. In this case, I would say Yuuhi will win. He's going to power drive his next hit so that Syaoran can't get to it."

And like I said, Yuuhi hit a power drive, but somehow, Syaoran managed to get it and deflect it so that Yuuhi couldn't get it…

"And our first finalist is Syaoran!"

I was pretty surprised. I guess now I know he's good in tennis. I was going to go and congratulate him, but a group of fangirls were in my way, so I just sat there with Tomoyo.

_Syaoran's POV_

"Hey Eriol! You see that?"

"Yeah, that was awesome man! I can't believe you did it!"

"Phew, well the next round is gonna be easy. I'll be facing a girl."

"Yeah yeah, don't get all cocky, you're starting to sound like Yuuhi." chuckled Eriol. "Hey Syao–" Eriol was cut off suddenly when a group of fangirls decided to attack me.

"OMIGOSH, SYAORAN, YOU'RE SOOO GOOD!", "Like totally, he rocks!", "EEEEEK!" I was getting annoyed so I asked them nicely to move so I could get through to watch the next match. But by the time they decided to stop hovering around me, I missed the match. So I just decided to wait until Mr. Kuchi announced who I was going to play against.

"Ok, FINAL MATCH! Syaoran versus Sakura!"

"Whhhhaaaaaaaatttt?!" I said outloud, but I was quick enough to cover my mouth so that no one except Eriol could hear me.

"Are you scared of facing a girl?" Eriol said with an intriguing smile.

"No no no, I was just…errr…" and I dashed away to the court without answering him.

When I got to the court Sakura was there smiling and put out her hand. I was a bit surprised by this gesture and began to blush as I shook her hand.

"Good luck." She said.

"…" I didn't really say anything, but I wanted to, I just couldn't get the words out of my mouth…damned nerves…

_Sakura's POV_

I don't know why, but I couldn't help but look at Syaoran for the whole time when we were rallying. 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…we just kept on hitting. Then he started hitting harder so I tried my best to hit harder, but I couldn't match his power, so, I landed a drop shot, and to my luck, he couldn't get it.

"Oh my God! Sakura you won!" Tomoyo said as she ran towards me.

"I really did?!"

"Well obviously, that was some nice manoeuvre!" Tomoyo said while laughing.

_Syaaron's POV_

I was really surprised that Sakura beat me, but at the same time I was smiling and laughing…I couldn't help it. I kept on smiling, and smiling until Eriol came along and tore up my rainbow.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah."

"You sure? You just got beaten by a girl…"

"And your point is?"

"You're falling for her."

My mind stopped right there…was I really falling for her?

**To Be Continued…  
**

* * *

Dum dum dummmmm…I tried ending in suspense. I think its good…well there you have it! Review please! 


	3. Let's be friends

Author's Note: Ok, reviewers want longer chapters, so that's what I'm gonna try and do xD. Thx all of you guys! Keep reviewing and reading!

Disclaimer CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura and I own any Characters made up in this story (lol hint hint, coming soon).

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Let's be friends.**

_Sakura's POV _– Lunch Time

"Guess what Sakura!" said Tomoyo as we were walking into the cafeteria.

"What is it?"

"I filmed your final match!"

"WHHAAT?! How the hell did you sneak in that camera of yours?!"

"Well, while you were playing your semi-final match I snuck into the locker rooms to get my cam."

"-sigh-You just can't resist."

"You're 100 percent correct! Hey, you know what, today has been a good day so far. We've had all of our classes together."

"Yep, definitely a good sign." I said while Tomoyo got out her schedule.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday------Tuesday------ Wednesday------Thursday------Friday

...Eng ..------- .Art ...------- ...Jap... . . ------- ..P.E. .. ------ Music

...P.E. .------- Music ------- Music .. . .------- ..Math . ------ Eng

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .- RECESS -. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Science------- ..Eng. ------- . .Math . . .------- .Drama ------ Drama

. Art.. .------- . .Jap. ------- .Science. . ------- . . Art. ..------ Science

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .- LUNCH -. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.Math. ------- Drama------- . . P.E. . . .------- .Science ------ . Jap

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh boy…"

"What is it Tomoyo?"

"Well…your not going to like this…we have math last period."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah."

"Crap. I bet you the teacher is going to give us a pop quiz."

"Probably."

"Oh well. It can't be helped." I moaned.

"By the way, I think when I have drama class you have geography, and when I have music, you have economics class."

"Ok. Let's eat. I'm hungry!"

"So what did you cook this morning?"

"ONIGIRI!!!"

"Hehe, my mom gave me some sushi."

"Sweet!" I replied.

After 15 minutes of eating non-stop, we decided to go to the field and take a breather.

"Say, isn't that Syaoran, Sakura?"

"Hmm...Oh yeah, that's him."

"You see that guy next to him?"

"You mean blue boy?"

"Sakura! Don't be so mean! He's the one I told you about!"

"Oh! Sorry!" I looked at her apologetically, and she looked at me with a 'sweatdrop' face.

"So where did you meet him" I asked.

"While I was shopping in Londonin the summer." she replied.

"Does he know you go to this school?"

"I have no clue."

"Go talk to him."

"Uhh…well….you see…"

"Go talk to him!" I kept on insisting, and when Syaoran had left Eriol alone, I pushed Tomoyo out of the shadows and left her there. That's my good deed of the day.

_Syaoran's POV_

During lunch Eriol and I had a little talk. It was pretty much about the whole falling for a girl ordeal, but I got tired of talking about it so I left him. I walked around until I saw this cherry blossom tree in back of the school. I sat under it and began to think. Sakura Kinomoto… Sakura Kinomoto… Sakura Kinomoto…OK WHAT THE HELL! I'm starting to sound like a freaking stalker! I shook my head a few times and then laid back. Why was my mind occupied with her image?

_Sakura's POV_ – After school…

"Ok well, I'll see you tomorrow Tomoyo."

"Bye Sakura!"

School just finished and I was glad to be out of math class. It was a nice sunny day outside, so I decided to jog home. I took off my school shoes and put in my bag while taking out my running shoes. Nothing beats a nice jog to home.

As I jogged down the sidewalk, I past by a dozen of stores. Jewellery stores, clothing stores, restaurants…etc; I loved the city, but what I liked the most was nature itself. I kept on imagining about a huge crystal clear water lake next to an open field of colourful flowers….**BAM**

"Ouch, that hurt" I said while rubbing my head.

"Well maybe you shouldn't run so fast." said a voice in front of me.

I glanced up to see someone quite familiar.

"Hey it's you! The boy I beat in tennis!" I exclaimed.

"Well that's certainly true, but my name is Syaoran, not 'the boy'" he replied.

I silently sat there looking into his mesmerizing amber eyes while he stood there looking into my eyes.

_Narrator's POV_

"Hey kids! Move, let me come through, go play your stupid staring games somewhere else!"

Both suddenly awoke from their worlds with blushes on their face.

"Here, let me help" said Syaoran. He held out his hand and Sakura gently grabbed it and got off the ground.

_Syaoran's POV_

"Sorry for running into you." said Sakura.

"No need to apologize, you can make up by walking with me to your house."

"Umm…I guess that's ok then." she replied.

Whoa! Where did that come from? I can't believe I just said that. Here I am with the girl I've been thinking about all day and I just asked her to walk with me! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! DAMNED HORMONES! (mental sigh) Maybe Eriol was right…Maybe I am falling for her. But how do I know for sure? That was the question that kept on bothering me for the whole afternoon since P.E. class.

"So where do you live?" she said.

"Uhh…probably farther away from your house…" I replied.

"Come on! Tell me!" she said as she punched my shoulder playfully as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Well…I live in an apartment all by myself on Barracuda Street."

"That's pretty close to my house."

"Really?"

"Yeah my house is right there…and your street is the next intersection" She pointed to the corner of a block right next to a park. We walked to the door in silence until she spoke.

"Hey, thanks for accompanying me to my house."

"No problem, I just didn't want you falling on your face again." I replied.

"HEY! I did NOT fall on my face you know!" she yelled as she crossed her arms.

"Just teasing you." I said while laughing. She looked at me with an annoyed face and punched me lightly on the same shoulder.

"What was that for Sakura?!" I said.

"For teasing me." she replied as she pouted.

"-sigh- Ok, I'm sorry."

"You know, you didn't have to apologize. I just like doing that to some of my friends." she said while laughing softly.

"I'm your friend?"

"Yeah…Why not?" she looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"…" I blanked out again…She said I was her friend and I couldn't reply. I guess now she thinks I'm stupid…but instead she started to laugh again and said: "Fine! Li Syaoran, would like to be my friend?" and stuck out her hand. I instinctively took it and shook it.

"Yeah, let's be friends." I replied.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Sweet ending huh:D lol REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS please! 


	4. Whoops

Author's Note: Sorry about waiting for an update on this story. I just had a little writer's block. This is my own original plot, so it's hard to think of creative and original ideas. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chappie!

Disclaimer CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Whoops**

_Narrator's POV – Morning next day…_

"Hey Syaoran! Wasup?!" said Sakura as she kindly greeted Syaoran with a nice big smack on the back.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Syaoran replied while giving her a playful punch in response.

The both of them seemed to be getting along quite well since they became friends.

Unknowingly, they were also being watched and envied, by the Li Fanclub. All the girls from the club were staring in disbelief wondering how and why Sakura was so close to their beloved Syao-kun. They were walking down the hallway together so close, laughing and talking together as if they were their own couple.

"I have history next. What about you Sakura?"

"Art."

"What a sissy class."

"Hey art is a good relaxing class where you let your spirit go free!"

"Hahaha, that's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard!"

"Hmph! Stop making fun of me!" Sakura said as she elbowed him in the arm.

"Hehehe, weakling!" Syaoran replied while sticking out his tongue.

"BRRIING!"

"Well I guess I'll c u later Sakura!"

_Sakura's POV – Later during lunch…_

I just had my regular Japanese class and was so happy to get out of it. I was sooo hungry x3! Man, I can't believe our lunch only begins at 1:15 pm. Hmm…I wonder if Syaoran will come and eat lunch with Tomoyo and myself…Speaking of which, there she is!

Oh ho ho ho! Jack pot! She's sitting with that guy Eriol. What a cute couple!

"Yo Tomoyo!" I said, and turned to look at Eriol, and turned back to speak to Tomoyo once more, "Ohhh so that's y u left class in a hurry. Ehehehehehe."

Tomoyo began to blush and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing really came out.

"You two are such a cute couple!" I said while I sat across from them. And on cue, Syaoran appeared, what perfect timing!

"Hey Syaoran!"

"Hey Sakura." He replied as he sat next to me.

"Ne, I have a game on Thursday, u coming Tomoyo?"

"Always will."

I smiled back.

_Narrator's POV_

Something that Sakura didn't notice was how Tomoyo was looking at her. Her amethyst eyes were travelling back and fourth from Sakura to Syaoran.

"Hey Eriol, do you see what I see?" she whispered into his ear.

"Maybe…" he whispered back.

"Doesn't Sakura and Syaoran look so cute together? Heee heee heee…" she continued.

"Will you stop snorting and whispering! If you got a secret, tell me, I'm your best friend!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Ha ha, don't worry." Tomoyo replied, "It was about…other business." she lied.

"So Syaoran, you gonna go to the game? 'Cause I'm going to drag Eriol along." She said while smiling brightly.

Eriol gave her the sweatdrop face…(-.-);

"What kind of game is it?"

"Why it's Sakura's volleyball game!"

"Tomoyo! You don't to bring a whole party fanclub! I don't need one!" Sakura stated, but she ignored her comment.

"Soooo are you going??"

"Uh…" Syaoran was lost for words. He looked to Eriol, but he only smiled back.

_Damn I hate him when he doesn't help, what a nuisance…_

"Ok, I'll go."

"Hooray!" cheered Tomoyo as she clapped her hands. Sakura couldn't believe how her friend was acting all immature all of sudden.

"So when does it start Sakura?"

"4:00 pm in the west wing gym."

"Ok! We're all going to be there Thursday after school!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

_Syaoran's POV - After school…_

"Hey Syaoran!"

I he turned around to see Sakura.

"Yeah?"

"You know you don't have to go, if you don't want to."

I looked at her weirdly, like she was crazy or something, what was she thinking?

"But I want to!"

"Ok ok, its just that sometimes, Tomoyo is a bit commanding. So you better watch out."

I just nodded and was about to say something, but whatever was going to come out, never did because I was interrupted by someone. That someone being Mizumi Shikikami; the leader of my freaking own fanclub that I never asked for…She had long dark crimson hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, and wayyy just wayyyy to much make-up on. It made her look like one of those freaky dolls you see in horror movies.

"Hey you there!" she said, while pointing to Sakura. "What the hell do you think your doing with Syaoran! He's owned by the Li fanclub! Only members of the fanclub may talk to him or get THAT close!"

"Huh? Who ever said that?" I replied.

"We did!"

"Whatever, Sakura is…my girlfriend so leave us alone." _What the fuck! Why did I say that? Oh shiiiittt…_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

-gasp- what's gonna happen next?! Lol, sorry for the short chapter, just having a little trouble developing the story.


	5. Do do do do di da da

Author's Note: OK I finally got a spark!!! Inspired by Shizuma lmao, hehehe…oh, by the way, is neone out there also having trouble uploading documents? 'cause I am and its annoying me! Oh! Download, _DDR Bumble Bee_, you'll need it for this chapter! I TOTALLY RECOMMEND IT!

Disclaimer CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura

* * *

**Recap…**

"Hey you there!" she said, while pointing to Sakura. "What the hell do you think your doing with Syaoran! He's owned by the Li fanclub! Only members of the fanclub may talk to him or get THAT close!"

"Huh? Who ever said that?" I replied.

"We did!"

"Whatever, Sakura is…my girlfriend so leave us alone."

_What the fuck! Why did I say that? Oh shiiiittt…_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Do-do-do-do-di-da-da**

_Syaoran's POV_

"-gasp- SYAO-BABY YOU CAN'T MEAN THAT?!"

"He does." Sakura said.

_Holy crap! What's going on!_

"Fine! Hmph! Don't except us to give him up so easily though!"

And with that Mizumi and her drones left.

"Hey Syaoran, it worked!" Sakura exclaimed.

_Huh? Does she even know what I said?_

"Uh…yeah…I guess…" I replied confused.

"C'mon let's go get a snack." She pulled me and we started heading to the nearest store.

_At the Store_

"Hmmm…What flavour ice cream should we get?" Sakura asked as she turned to face me.

"Err…Strawberry?"

"Okay! Hey Sir! I'll take two strawberry ice cream cones!"

"Sure thing." said the chubby store owner.

"Hey, Syaoran?"

_I wonder what she's thinking…_

"Yeah…" I replied cautiously.

"Why did you pick strawberry?" she asked.

"Um, well it's my favourite flavour." I wasn't sure why she was asking me this question. It really felt out of place to me.

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"Freaky, it's my favourite flavour too." she exclaimed while giving me a little friendly wink.

We grabbed our cones and paid; then walked out of the store and I sat down on the nearest bench for a moment. _I wonder…does she like me? – What the hell! What I'm I thinking?! –sigh-_

I took a quick glance at her to see what she was doing.

Sakura was busy paying attention to her dripping ice cream.

_Cute. Whaaaat?! There I go again! Christ! I'm going insane! Maybe a nice walk would be good…Does she want to come?_

I kept thinking for about another couple of seconds as I ate my ice cream, and finally decided, to ask her. Just to be polite and not leave her alone.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" she answered back while licking her ice cream.

"You wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure."

"Ok, this way." I said as I pointed to the left.

We walked in silence eating our ice cream until Sakura hesitantly started to speak…

"…Um…Syaoran…"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Oh…nothing."

I turned to face her with a perplexed face.

I wondered what could be possibly wrong? Was she scared of me? Was it something I said? Was it something I did?

"What's the matter?" I questioned. I really started panicking not knowing what to do.

"Nothing, just never mind."

"You sure?"

"Yep. It has nothing to do with you, don't worry…"

_Phew! I can't believe I was wondering about this stuff…I mean I've gone out with girls before…It's just…I've never really felt this way with another...I'm feeling so…scared? happy? At the same time? Is that even possible?  
_

_Narrator's POV – 10 minutes later _

"Hey look we're here." said Syaoran quietly.

The pair arrived at a grassy plain where bunches flowers were in full bloom. The scent of sweet of lavender intoxicated the air and butterflies were flying graceful circling around here and there. On the far side of the plain, there was a younger teenager, sitting there with a boom box. One could faintly hear the sounds of the music he was hearing.

"Wow! It's so pretty! I've never been to this park!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It's my favourite park. I come here very often."

"I can see why…Hey, let's go see that guy over there!" said Sakura as she suddenly took off to follow the sound of his up-beat music.

"Wait up for me!" Syaoran yelled as he ran after her…

Once they reached the young boy, he greeted them with a small smile.

"Hi!" Sakura said as she waved to him.

He waved back without saying anything, and as if on cue, a new song began to play…

(Insert Song: DDR Bumble Bee)

"Haha, this is a cute song!" Sakura said, "come on, let's dance!" as she grabbed Syaoran's hand."

Syaoran blushed as she held both of his hand and twirled around with him.

(_Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me)_

_Why do I feel my heart pounding so hard? It's just Sakura..._

_(Do-do-do-do-di-da-da_

_Do-do-do-do-di-da-da)_

_Why does life have to be so complicated?_

_(Sweet little bumble bee more than just a fantasy)_

_But then again...It feels...like I'm walking on air... _

_(Do-do-do-do-di-da-da_

_Do-do-do-do-di-da-da)_

Butterflies started to encircle them...

The colours of the flowers swirled around them…

They lost sense of the time, and danced 'till the sun went down.

(End of song)

Unknowingly, Syaoran was holding Sakura and staring deeply into her soft green eyes, and Sakura had her hands around Syaoran's neck staring back deeply into his intense amber eyes.

A motorcycle passed by…**VRRRROOOOOOOOOMM**, and ended their trance.

Both blushing let go of each and turned around…

_Sakura's POV_

_What the hell was I thinking!?_

_Syaoran's POV_

_Oh crap! Not again!_

_Narrator's POV_

They both turned around to say simultaneously:

"I'm sorry!"

Then looked at each confused…

"Why are we sorry?" Sakura asked.

"I don't really know anymore…" Syaoran replied.

The silence was then filled laughter.

"We are so weird." Sakura stated.

"Agreed." Syaoran said as he nodded his head, "let's go."

"Sure."

_Syaoran's POV- At his home two hours later…_

I just came home and I really didn't feel like doing anything. I felt so tired…Man, when I came home I was skipping…Seriously, how girly is that? I don't know why, but my heart was racing up and down and everywhere.

_**Flashback**_

_I was holding Sakura and staring deeply into her soft green eyes; I couldn't help but stare at them. Sakura had her hands around my neck and was staring back deeply into my eyes. It felt just so comforting, like I could just forget everything and embrace her forever. But how did she feel?_

_**End**_

I pondered…what is it that's bothering me?

_Sakura's POV- At her home two hours later…_

I had just finished my homework and had eaten dinner and had given myself a nice soothing bath.

I sat down and contemplated about what happened today…

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey you there!" Mizumi said, while pointing to me. "What the hell do you think your doing with Syaoran! He's owned by the Li fanclub! Only members of the fanclub may talk to him or get THAT close!"_

"_Huh? Who ever said that?"Syaoran replied. _

"_We did!"_

"_Whatever, Sakura is…my girlfriend so leave us alone." _

_**End**_

Boy, that was really weird…I'm sure he didn't mean that though…

-sigh- and the dancing we did? I think I lost my mind that time…I'd never do that.

I just couldn't understand what was happening to me.

I must be high on weed or something.

_Oh well, I should get ready for tomorrow's match._

And with that thought in my head, I plopped right on my bed and fell asleep.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

Sweets! Lolz, 'till next time guys!

I have exams coming up, so the next update will be during the X-mas break – which is in 2 weeks! Sorry!

Please review! (and maybe I'll make another chapter before the break!)


	6. The One to Lie in Bed

Author's Note Oh my…I'm such a liar! I haven't updated this story in a whilllleee…xD sooooooo sooooorrrryyyy! Please don't hate me. I've only been working on other stories. My bad.

Disclaimer CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The one to lie in bed.**

------_Sakura's POV_

"Ahhh! Good morning world!"

I got up from bed in a happy mood and made my bed perfectly. As soon as I laid out my uniform on my bedside I headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"What should I make?"

I opened up the cabinets and went through all the 'instant packages' we had. Instant oatmeal – they're good but not in the middle of fall, instant noodles – you don't eat that for breakfast, instant miso soup – and that too, instant –

"Hey squirt!"

I turned around to see my brother laughing at me.

"What's so funny Touya? Can't you see I'm hungry? I'm a freakin' normal human being that needs to eat to get through school." I said haughtily.

"Well NORMAL human being, if you haven't notice yet, its 7:50 am; which gives you exactly 10 minutes to eat and get ready for school." Touya said with a huge grin on his face.

"OH SHIIIIIITT! Isoginasai!!! (AN: 'Hurry up' in Japanese) Put some toast in the toaster, I'll be down in 5." I screamed flailing my arms in worry.

I rushed up the stairs and fled into my room to change into my school uniform.

------_Syaoran's POV_

"Mom, I'm gonna leave okay?"

"Bye Syaoran! Have a nice day."

I closed the front door of my house and headed into the garage where my black Mazda rested. Then, I started up the car and as I was about to head out some random girl decided to sprint across my path.

"HEY! Watch where you're going girl!" I shouted as I headed in the same direction as her.

_Wait a second...I swear that girl was wearing the same uniform as I was._

I kept on driving until I caught up to her at a red light.

"Hey!" I shouted to get her attention.

She turned around and well…it wasn't just any girl…it was…

"Sakura?"

"Hey Syaoran…weren't you the one who yelled at me earlier?"

"Uh…yeah…I um…didn't notice it was you."

"That's ok."

_Whoops_

"Hey, you headed for school?"

"Yep."

_Smart question...DUH she's going to school..._

"You want… a ride?"

"That'd be nice."

I opened the passenger seat door so she could come in and sit.

"Sorry for the yelling."

"No that's okay."

**BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP**

"You know you can start driving…" Sakura commented as she pointed to the green light.

"Oh. Right…" I said a bit embarrassed.

"Haha."

------**_School_**

"Hey Syaoran!" Eriol said as he came up to my car.

"Hey to you too."

"Thanks." Sakura said politely as she got out from the car and joined her group of friends.

"What we're you doing with her in your car this morning? Or maybe even…last night!" Eriol said giggling.

I gave him a hard hit to the back of the head. "Baka! (AN: 'idiot' in Japanese) I wasn't doing anything love-like if that's what you're thinking, and get rid of the giggle. You sound like a girl."

"Maybe I am."

"Eriol…That doesn't help you. You're scaring me right now."

"Hehehe."

"C'mon, let's go to class." I said in an annoying tone.

"Hey wait up you two!"

"Hey Tomoyo!" Eriol shouted back as he gave her a smile. If you ask me, his smile was a bit too goofy.

"You guys are coming to Sakura's volleyball match this afternoon right?"

"Oh yeah! Yes we definitely will!" replied Eriol giving me a little pat on the back.

"Okay then, ja ne! (AN: 'see you later' in Japanese)"

"Why did you say yes without taking my feelings into consideration?"

"'Cause I already know you're feelings."

"…" I looked at him blankly.

"You're too easy to read. Let's just go to class already."

------**_Later that day, volleyball match…_**

"YEEEAhhhhhhh! Sakura you're so good!" Cheered Tomoyo as she filmed the small event.

"She's so cute when she's excited ne?" Eriol whispered to me.

"Yes yes."

"Ahhhh right, then let's talk about Sakura?"

"…"

"Hehe…she's got nice legs right?"

He was right, but I didn't want him to get the better of me, so I ended up giving him another hit on the back of his head.

"Itai!" (AN: 'ouch' in Japanese)

"Sorry, it was needed."

"Yeah yeah."

"Hey hey! Both of you look!" Tomoyo said naggingly as she pointed to Sakura.

She was running up for a spike. Her longs legs bent and then sprang up high as she extended her hands like she was about to realese an arrow and then –

**BAM**

------**_Later…_**

"Oh god…my head hurts." I wasn't sure why, but the last thing I remember was Sakura's position as she was about to spike the volleyball.

"Syaoran you're okay!"

I looked to my side to see Sakura in her loose volleyball attire.

"Wha – What happened?"

"I accidentally missed and hit you since you were at the bottom of the stands."

"Oh."

_Shit...that's got to be one hell of a hit._

"Sorry!" she said as she hugged me. My cheeks were starting to burn up.

"Um, it's ok. I'm alive right?" I said.

"True. But the nurse said you might have a minor concussion since your head hit the edge of a bench after falling." She said as she let go of me.

"…oh."

"GOMENASAI!" (AN: 'sorry' in Japanese)

"It's okay Sakura. Did you win the match."

"Yep."

"You were great out there."

"Thanks."

"You know, I never thought I'd be the one to lie in a nurse's bed. Isn't it always the girl?" I commented without any thought.

"Hey! Are you suggesting I'm weak?" Sakura said pouting her lips.

_Oh god...stupid hormones._

"Not at all!" I said trying to get my mind off her perfectly shaped lips.

**Knock Knock**

"I think that's Eriol. I better go now. Get better 'kay?"

"Yep."

And just like that, she left.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Oh by the way, I changed the genre to romance and humor. :D I love making jokes; especially bad and cheesy jokes. Hahaha, SUFFA! Anyways, sorry for the long wait.


End file.
